1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to umbrella devices and more particularly pertains to a new umbrella device for which is attachable to a torso of a person so that the person is covered by the umbrella.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of umbrella devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,918,612 and 3,892,251 describes the general trend of umbrella devices, which include hands-free construction. These devices employ harnesses, which are positioned around the body and attached to an umbrella. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a hands-free umbrella system that is simpler to use and is less constraining on the user of the umbrella.